In industries and crafts as well as for domestic use, self-drilling screws for general fastening purposes are used in an increasing extension. Such screws include a specially designed tip in combination with a thin, sharp thread which entails that the screw may be fastened in existing work pieces without pre-drilled holes. The driving of the screws usually takes place by means of a drilling screwdriver, the rotatable tool (commonly denominated “bit”) of which is applied in a most often cruciform seat in the head of the screw. Like conventional, non-self-drilling screws, screws of this type are usually stored higgledy-piggledy in capsules or storage boxes, e.g. of cardboard. This means that the screws have to be picked up one by one, either directly out of the storage box or possibly out of a pocket on the user's clothing so as to be individually applied by hand on the rotatable tool of the drilling screw driver. This tool may be magnetized per se in order to facilitate application and retention of the screws. Nevertheless, such manual application of the individual screws is a troublesome and delaying work. A special problem is inherent in self-drilling screws inasmuch as the user has to hold and guide the screw so that it is drawn into the work piece in the desired, usually perpendicular direction to the surface of the work piece without the aid of a pre-drilled hole. Rather frequently, it therefore happens that the screw sways when the driving operation should be initiated. This is something which additionally delays and makes the work in question more difficult.
A screw magazine of the initially generally mentioned kind is previously known by AT 378045. In this case, the screw magazine is tape-shaped and intended to co-operate with a feeding device belonging to a drilling machine or a drilling screwdriver, which feeding device includes two position-determining fences. These fences have the purpose of, at axial feed of the screw-carrying tape, providing for that the individual screw in the drawing in position thereof is oriented perpendicularly to the material, the magazine tape having the purpose of guiding the screws laterally. For this purpose, the screws in the known magazine are considerably longer than the depth of the magazine tape, the individual screw protruding from the front side as well as the back side of the magazine tape. In other words, the use of such screw magazines is limited to only such drilling screwdrivers including a feeding device for the feed of the screw-carrying tape.